2017 ASCRA Mabe World Championship Series
Teams and Drivers Complete schedule } TBA |- | 35 | Neil Coleta | Brendan Dooling |- | rowspan=2|'Revolve-DMR' | rowspan=2| | 7 | Jarkko Loikkanen ® | Kelly Oxford |- | 8 | Sydney Sierota | Mark Waters |- | rowspan=3|'Rey Gumatas Racing' | rowspan=3| | 9 | Victoria Henley | Nick Kroll |- | 19 | Lyndon Smith | Susan Cernek |- | 38 | Dominic Roque | Dawn Broussard |- | rowspan=2|'Rita Ora Racing' | rowspan=2| | 21 | Leila Goldkuhl | Joseph Aaron Segal |- | 26 | Andre Santos | Hayden Byerly |- | rowspan=2|'ShopBop Racing' | rowspan=2| | 13 | Hailee Steinfeld | Zachary Knighton |- | 67 | John Mark Opis | Denis Villeneuve |- | rowspan=2|'Three Floor Racing' | rowspan=2| | 31 | Emma Stone | Casey Affleck |- | 37 | Edmund Newton | Stiles White |- ! rowspan=9|Ford | Bailey Noble Racing | rowspan=1| | 48 | Bailey Noble | Matthew McConaughey |- | rowspan=3|'Prodrive Racing U.S.' | rowspan=3| | 4 | Cris Clemente ® | Jaume Collet-Serra |- | 10 | Phoebe Tonkin | Henry Joost |- | 30 | Ryan Potter | Ariel Schulman |- | rowspan=2|'Scott Waugh Motorsports' | rowspan=2| | 27 | Kate Pankoke | Renee Olstead |- | 36 | Nathaniel Buzolic | Luke Baines |- | rowspan=3|'Stupidisco Racing' | rowspan=3| | 15 | Kat Graham | Ken Kwapis |- | 25 | Isabelle Fuhrman | Asger Leth |- | 42 | Emily Ratajkowski | Neill Blomkamp |- !rowspan=9|Toyota | rowspan=2|'SMP Racing' | rowspan=2| | 73 | Ariel Winter | Boyet Santos |- | 74 | Dean Stoneman | TBA |- | rowspan=3|'Campos Racing with Daniel Suárez' | rowspan=3| | 14 | Cris Villanueva ® | Petru Florescu |- | 40 | Loren Burgos ® | Matheus Iorio |- | 41 | Erin Robertson ® | Thiago Vivacqua |- | rowspan=2|'Kayanihan-My Dear Heart Teo Martín Motorsport' | rowspan=2| | 80 | Joey Marquez | TBA |- | 81 | Maricar Reyes | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Wolf Racing Toyota' | rowspan=2| | 32 | Lisa Sobreano | Nayvadius Wilburn |- | 62 | Kelli Berglund | Dustin Hernderson |- |} Part-time Schedule } [[]] | |- | Zelmerlöw Racing | | 43 | Ryan Bang | [[]] | |- ! rowspan=4|Ford | rowspan=2|'Revolve-DMR' | rowspan=2| | rowspan=2|78 | René Binder | rowspan=2| [[]] | |- | Pietro Fittipaldi | |- | rowspan=2|'Team Vevo-Mastercard-Valor' | rowspan=2| | 47 | Adam Carroll ® | Mark McFarland | |- | 59 | Felix Rosenqvist ® | [[]] | |- ! rowspan=4|Toyota | rowspan=3|'Campos Racing with Daniel Suárez' | rowspan=3| | rowspan=3|1 | Cassie Cardelle | rowspan=3| [[]] | |- | Diego Menchaca | |- | Narain Karthikeyan | |- | rowspan=1|'Team Ecuador' | rowspan=1| | 61 | Julio Moreno ® | TBA | |- |} Globe Endurance Series } Emma Kenney | Alanna Masterson |- | 29 | Shelley Hennig | Jomari Goyso | Caroline Hjelt |- | David Soren Racing | 50 | Sasha Mitchell | [[]] | David Soren |- | rowspan=2|'Eddie Buffington Racing' | 2 | Ashley Nell Tipton | Tony Hawk | Emman Monfort |- | 6 | Helen Castillo | James Fauntleroy | Joel Weidman |- | rowspan=2|'Hannah Jones Racing' | 54 | Israel Broussard | [[]] | Helena Vestergaard |- | 56 | Molly Tarlov | [[]] | Reid Scott |- | rowspan=2|'PBB Racing with Double R' | 11 | Peyton Roi List ® | Camilla Belle | Adam Wingard |- | 12 | Nastasia Scott | Michael Voltaggio | William Brent Bell |- | rowspan=2|'Racing Management' | 33 | Banjo Estrella ® | Erica Pelosini | TBA |- | 35 | Neil Coleta | Angelique Cinelu | Brendan Dooling |- | rowspan=2|'Revolve-DMR' | 7 | Jarkko Loikkanen ® | Beau Dunn | Kelly Oxford |- | 8 | Sydney Sierota | Radha Mitchell | Mark Waters |- | rowspan=4|'Rey Gumatas Racing' | 9 | Victoria Henley | Zelda Williams | Nick Kroll |- | 19 | Lyndon Smith | Justin Klosky | Susan Cernek |- | 31 | Emma Stone | Rumer Willis | Casey Affleck |- | 38 | Dominic Roque | Alicia Witt | Dawn Broussard |- | rowspan=2|'Rita Ora Racing' | 21 | Leila Goldkuhl | Ali Larter | Joseph Aaron Segal |- | 26 | Andre Santos | Chiara Ferragni | Hayden Byerly |- | rowspan=2|'ShopBop Racing' | 13 | Hailee Steinfeld | Louise Roe | Zachary Knighton |- | 67 | John Mark Opis | [[]] | Denis Villeneuve |- | rowspan=1|'Three Floor Racing' | 37 | Edmund Newton | NJ Goldston | Stiles White |- ! rowspan=11|Ford | Bailey Noble Racing | 48 | Bailey Noble | [[]] | Matthew McConaughey |- | rowspan=3|'Prodrive Racing U.S.' | 4 | Cris Clemente ® | Cara Santana | Jaume Collet-Serra |- | 10 | Phoebe Tonkin | ZZ Ward | Henry Joost |- | 30 | Ryan Potter | Jaime King | Ariel Schulman |- | rowspan=2|'Scott Waugh Motorsports' | 27 | Kate Pankoke | Justine Skye | Renee Olstead |- | 36 | Nathaniel Buzolic | Brianna Brown | Luke Baines |- | rowspan=3|'Stupidisco Racing' | 15 | Kat Graham | Ashley Hinshaw | Ken Kwapis |- | 25 | Isabelle Fuhrman | Hannah Simone | Asger Leth |- | 42 | Emily Ratajkowski | Kat Graham | Neill Blomkamp |- | rowspan=2|'Team Vevo-Mastercard-Valor' | 47 | Adam Carroll ® | [[]] | [[]] |- | 59 | Felix Rosenqvist ® | [[]] | [[]] |- !rowspan=9|Toyota | rowspan=2|'SMP Racing' | 73 | Ariel Winter | [[]] | Boyet Santos |- | 74 | Dean Stoneman | [[]] | TBA |- | rowspan=3|'Sci-Experian Bell Motorsports' | 14 | Louis Delétraz ® | Emmanuelle Chriqui | TBA |- | 40 | Emil Bernstroff ® | Marta Pozzan | Monty Geer |- | 41 | Shelby Blackstock ® | Eiza Gonzalez | [[]] |- | rowspan=1|'Team Ecuador' | 1 | Julio Moreno ® | Quincy Jones | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Teo Martín Motorsport' | 81 | Joey Marquez | [[]] | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Wolf Racing Toyota' | 32 | Lisa Sobreano | Scout Willis | Nayvadius Wilburn |- | 62 | Kelli Berglund | [[]] | TBA |- |} Changes Rookies # Emil Bernstroff # Shelby Blackstock # Adam Carroll # Cris Clemente # Louis Delétraz # Banjo Estrella # Kira Kosarin # Peyton Roi List # Jaakko Lokkanen # Julio Moreno # Felix Rosenqvist Exits # Rocsi Diaz # Anna Kendrick leaves the Series to Join Joe Gibbs Racing in the Women's Touring Car League. # Keltie Knight exits Debbie Matenopoulos Racing and the Series, to join Obaika Racing's No.97 SP in Alodian Grand Racing Championships next season. # Hayley Orrantia leaves Three-Lo Motorsports and the Series, to join Alodian Grand Racing Championships next season. # Yvonne Powless Teams and drivers * Isabelle Fuhrman joins Stupidisco Racing to replace Emma Stone who joins Prodrive Racing U.S. to Replace Fuhrman. * Leila Goldkuhl will Join Rita Ora Racing after Racing with Three Floor Racing. * Kat Graham joins Stupidisco Racing after 2 seasons with Rey Gumatas Racing. * Joey Marquez leaves Kayanihan Motorsports after Three seasons and Joins Teo Martín Motorsport. * Ryan Potter joins Prodrive Racing U.S. after 2 seasons with Racing Management. * Former Marilao Vice-Mayor Andre Santos joins Rita Ora Racing after racing with Eddie Buffington Racing. * Lisa Sobreano joins Wolf Racing Toyota after raced with Teo Martín Motorsport. * Emma Stone joins Rey Gumatas Racing full-time after 3 seasons with Stupidisco Racing. * Ariel Winter returns after Four years sabbatical, she raced with Spirit of Race's Number 73 * Sydney Sierota joins Revolve-DMR after 2 seasons with the Ateneo Racing Team. * 2-Time Women's Touring Car League Champion Zoey Deutch re-enters the Series to drive the Ateneo Racing Team's #28 Car replacing Sierota. * Three-Lo Motorsports merge with Prodrive Racing U.S. Under the latter name. Crew chiefs * Emman Monfort moves to Eddie Buffington Racing after Two seasons with Rita Ora Racing. * Reid Scott and Nick Kroll swap places at Victoria Henley and Molly Tarlov's Teams, Kroll to Rey Gumatas Racing's #9 Driven by Henley and Scott to Hannah Jones Racing's #56 driven by Tarlov. * Brendan Dooling will crew chief the No. 35 car, driven by Neil Coleta, he was the crew chief of Isabelle Fuhrman and Kat Graham in 2016. * Kelly Oxford will crew chief the No. 7 car, driven by Jaakko Lokkanen,she was the crew chief of Benjamin McKenzie in the RRJ Grand National Series in 2016. * Dawn Broussard will crew chief the No. 38 car, driven by Defending Champion Dominic Roque, she was the crew chief of Maddie Hasson in 2016. * Zachary Knighton will crew chief the No. 13 car, driven by Hailee Steinfeld, he was the crew chief of Dawn Olivieri in 2016. * Denis Villeneuve will crew chief the No. 67 car, driven by John Mark Opis, he was the crew chief of Erica Dasher in 2016. * Jaume Collet-Serra will crew chief the No. 4 car, driven by Cris Clemente, he was the crew chief of Emma Stone and Isabelle Fuhrman in 2016. Sponsorship Manufacturers Schedule Bold Indicates for Mexx Millions Category:2017 in Motorsport